Seers
Seers are small Grimm resembling jellyfish that possess the ability to communicate with other Grimm. Appearance Seers are spherical creatures with translucent black skin and have single glowing yellow orbs within that serve as an eye. There is an opening at the bottom of the round body that have six red tentacles coming from it. The sphere is covered in white bone plates, and the opening is covered in bone spikes resembling teeth. They hover over the ground, trailing their bladed tentacles behind them. History Past Like other Grimm, Teryxes were created by the God of Darkness in an attempt to rid the world of life, and remained even after he and the God of Light abandoned Remnant. They later fell under the control of Salem. Volume 4 A Seer appears in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" to inform Salem of Beacon's current status. Salem tells it to reinforce the number of Grimm at the academy. Volume 5 A pair of Seers appear in "Dread in the Air", serving as a means of two-way communication between Salem, Cinder Fall, Arthur Watts, and Leonardo Lionheart. When Lionheart begins to speak out, Salem manipulates the Seer at his end to wrap its tentacle around his throat and hold one of its blades there. He is released, and the Seers end the transmission. In "Haven's Fate", Salem uses a Seer to approach Lionheart as he is attempting to flee the battle. He tries to justify himself and promises to meet up with her, but Salem runs out of patience and commands the Seer to attack him, entangling him in its tentacles and dragging him away, then proceeding to violently murder him. Volume 7 In "Gravity", James Ironwood is shocked to find a Seer inside Atlas. He captures it and brings it to his office, where an argument breaks out between him and Team RWBY about Yang and Blake lying to him about divulging sensitive information to outlaw Robyn Hill. The strong emotions of anger allow the Seer to break free before falling to the ground and projecting the image of Salem, who reveals that she is personally on her way to destroy Atlas. Powers & Abilities Seers hover over the ground and are able to communicate and oversee Grimm activity. They can also be used as messengers, transferring video and sound like cameras to other Seers, causing them to be used for communication. They also have spear-like blades on the ends of their tentacles, which can be used for combat. Additionally, they can project smoke-like images of others, specifically Salem, for communication to groups. Gallery V4_03_00077.png|A Seer in the darkness. V4_03_00079.png|A Seer with Salem and Cinder Fall. V5 02 00003.png|Salem and Cinder communicating with Arthur Watts and Leonardo Lionheart via a Seer. V5 02 00004.png|A Seer being used by Salem to contact Dr. Watts V5 02 00006.png|Salem treathening Lionheart through as Seer V5 14 00056.png Seer_Grimm_concept_art.jpg|Concept art Trivia *A "seer" can be defined as someone with supernatural insight. This is likely the basis for the Seer Grimm's name. Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Monsters Category:Dark Forms Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:Genderless Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creation Category:Man-Eaters Category:Psychics Category:Predator